Grell Sutcliff
|obraz = Grell_Sutcliff.jpg |kanji = グレル・サトクリフ |rōmaji = Gureru Satokurifu |alias = Kuba Rozpruwacz (z Angeliną Dalles) |rasa = Mroczny Żniwiarz |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 25–28''Kuroshitsuji'' Concept Art (fizycznie) |wzrost = 175 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Zarząd Kontroli Żniwiarzy |poprzednia przynależność = Kuba Rozpruwacz |zajęcie = |poprzednie zajęcie = Lokaj Angeliny Dalles |baza operacji = |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 2, Rozdział 6 |anime = Odcinek 2 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Jun Fukuyama }} Grell Sutcliff (jap. グレル・サトクリフ Gureru Satokurifu) – Mroczny Żniwiarz, który początkowo pozuje jako lokaj Angeliny Dalles i spiskuje z nią, jako Kuba Rozpruwacz. Jest częścią Zarządu Kontroli Żniwiarzy, a zbieranie dusz jest jednym z jego priorytetów. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Grell jako lokaj [[Angelina Dalles|Angeliny Dalles.]] Grell, jako lokaj Angeliny Dalles, nosi okulary, jest potulnym i szczupłym mężczyzną o zielonych oczach. Jego brązowe włosy związane są czerwoną wstążką i nosi głównie proste czarne ubranie. Jednak w postaci Mrocznego Żniwiarza Grell ma długie, ciemnoczerwone włosy, ostre zęby i nosi okulary w czerwonych oprawkach, do których jest dołączony łańcuszek z czaszkami do zawieszania ich na szyi. Jego typowy strój składa się z kamizelki, rękawiczek, kokardy w czerwono-białe paski oraz czerwono-czarne buty na wysokim obcasie do kostki. Nosi także czerwony płaszcz, który skonfiskował Angelinie, po tym jak śmiertelnie ją zranił, który nosi zwieszony z ramion na łokcie. Został opisany jako „ubrany w czerwień Mroczny Żniwiarz”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 9. Grella.]] Grell specjalnie zmodyfikował swoją Kosę Śmierci, by działała jak piła mechaniczna, ponieważ mówi, że przeciętna Kosa Śmierci jest staromodna; twierdzi też, że jego Kosa jest pierwszorzędnej jakościManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 27. Osobowość Grell, jako lokaj Angeliny Dalles jest nieśmiały, niezdarny i dość nieudolny w swojej pracy, nie radząc sobie nawet w prostych rzeczach jak przygotowanie herbaty i gubiąc się podczas jazdy powozemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 32. W anime, kiedy tylko coś się psuje, ma tendencję do przesadnej reakcji i próbuje popełnić samobójstwo w przypływie melodramatycznego upokorzeniaAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 4. Jednakże jako Mroczny Żniwiarz, Grell jest przesadny, ekstrawagancki i szczery do bólu, jak sam mówi Sebastianowi Michaelisowi, chciałby się trochę z nim „porozciągać”, mimo że ten go odpychaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 28. Posiada silne upodobanie do koloru czerwonego i uważa, że substancje, które odzwierciedlają ten kolor, jak świeża krew, mogą być stosowane w celu osiągnięcia piękna. Ponadto jest on bezwzględną, krwiożerczą osobą, która jest gotowa zabić własnych towarzyszy, gdy straci zainteresowanie nimiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 17. Jego osobistym zdaniem, relacje międzyludzkie nie mają większego znaczenia i dlatego nie rozumie niechęci ludzkiej co do zabicia innej osoby, o którą się troszczy. Zamiast tego, odrzuca to jako bezsensowne emocje, które utrudniają i przesłaniają ich celManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 16. Grell bardzo lubi używać dwuznaczników i włączać sztukę do swoich przemówień. Często stawia rzeczy w zakresie teatru, odnosząc się do śmierci Angeliny jako „opadnięcia kurtyny” i porównanie jego sprzecznego związku Mrocznego Żniwiarza i demona z Sebastianem do słynnej sztuki Romeo i Julia''Manga ''Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 27. Historia Kiedy Angelina Dalles rozpoczęła morderstwa Kuby Rozpruwacza, Grell podążył za nią, ponieważ była powodem zapełnienia jego listy śmierci. Sympatyzował się z nią, ponieważ mógł nawiązać do jej problemu – niemożności zajścia w ciążę – i zdecydował się jej pomóc, nawet jeśli przeciwstawił się kodeksowi neutralności Mrocznych Żniwiarzy. W następstwie tego Grell przebrał się za lokaja rodziny Burnett, aby uniknąć podejrzeńManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 9-10. Streszczenie mangi Jack the Ripper Arc Grell Sutcliff był wraz z Angelina Dalles, jego panią, oraz z Lau w londyńskiej kamienicy Ciela Phantomhive'a, szukając herbatyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 5. Towarzyszył Cielowi, Sebastianowi, Lau i Angelinie, podczas zbierania informacji na temat Kuby RozpruwaczaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 13. Później udaje się z nimi na przyjęcie Aleistera Chambera, które opuszcza na krótko w celu popełnienia kolejnego zabójstwaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 22. Później Grell brutalnie zabija Mary Jane Kelly w jej domu. Wtedy to Ciel i Sebastian wchodzą na scenę. Sebastian komentuje, że jest to przesadne morderstwo, jako że krew pokryła podłogę. Grell próbuje wymyślić wątpliwą wymówkę wyjaśniającą jego obecność na miejscu zbrodni, mimo że jest pokryty krwią prostytutki. Zapytany przez Sebastiana, Grell ujawnia, że jest Mrocznym Żniwiarzem. Kiedy spytany, dlaczego złamał zasadę neutralności Żniwiarzy, odpowiada on, że był urzeczony przez „pewną kobietę”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 12-19Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 9. Grell podsyca konfrontację z Sebastianem, używając swojej Kosy Śmierci. Twierdzi, że jego Kosa może przeciąć wszystko i sadystycznie bawi się z Sebastianem, stwierdzając, że chce rozerwać jego ciało do „najgłębszego rdzenia”. Dodaje, że kocha kolor czerwony i cieszy go używanie świeżej krwi do zrobienia makijażu brzydkim kobietom. Sebastian wytyka mu złamanie zasad Mrocznych Żniwiarzy i uznaje jego zasady kamerdynera za obrzydliwe, na co Grell odpowiada, że jest „kamerdynerem, któremu ze śmiercią do twarzy”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 9, str. 26-30. Ich walka trwa i Grell zadaje małe cięcie na lewym ramieniu Sebastiana, odsłaniając krótki Cinematic Record z przeszłości Sebastiana i jego pierwszego spotkania z Cielem. Grell wyjaśnia ogólne przeznaczenie Cinematic Record, którym jest przejrzenie wspomnień do oceny życia człowieka. Sebastian komentuje z dezaprobatą, że podglądanie okropne zainteresowanieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 10, str. 4-11. W tym momencie, Grell przyparł Sebastiana do ściany. Jednak, gdy życie Ciela zostało zagrożone, Sebastian rzuca się na ratunek kosztem znacznej rany na ramieniu powstałej w wyniku kontaktu z jego KosąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 10, str. 13. Komentuje, że Sebastian ma wytrzymałość godną pochwały, a następnie karze Angelinie zabić Ciela. Zauważa jej wahanie i nalega, by wykonała swoje zadanie. Kiedy Angelina mówi, że nie może, bo postrzega Ciela jak własnego syna, on jest poważnie rozczarowany i wbija Kosę w jej klatkę piersiową zabijając ją. Krytykuje ją za bycie „zwykłą kobietą” i skarży się, że przeszedł wiele trudu, aby jej pomóc, ale nie był doceniony. Zdejmuje z niej jej czerwony płaszcz ogłaszając, że nie nadaje się do noszenia czerwieniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 10, str. 19-23Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 15-17. Grell odwraca się, by odejść, ale Ciel rozkazuje Sebastianowi go zabić. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć i, ku jego złości, Sebastian celowo celuje w jego twarz. Grell pyta, czy Sebastian boi zginąć od trafienia przez jego Kosę Śmierci, na co ten odpowiada przeczącoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 24. Wznowić walkę i Grell stwierdza, że demon i Mroczny Żniwiarz nie są w stanie dojść do wzajemnego zrozumienia i dlatego ich związek jest jak „tragiczna historia miłości Romea i Julii”. Grell rozbija czoło Sebastiana swoim, a następnie zadaje cięcie przez jego klatkę piersiową swoją KosąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 11, str. 34. Ku jego konsternacji, w jego Cinematic Record widzi raczej przyziemne i zwyczajne życie Sebastiana jako kamerdynera rodziny PhantomhiveManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 2-5. Następnie próbuje zakończyć walkę z następnym ciosem, ale Sebastian sprytnie wykorzystał kawałek zniszczonego wełnianego fraka do zacięcia Kosy Grella. Następnie spuszcza mu łomot ignorując błagania ofiary, by go oszczędził. Zanim jednak Sebastian może go zabić jego własną bronią, interweniuje William T. Spears. William ląduje na głowie Grella i wymienia wszystkie zasady, które złamał Grell. Niechętnie przeprasza Sebastiana, zabiera Kosę Śmierci Grella, a jego samego odciąga za włosyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 12, str. 8-26. W następstwie swoich czynów Grell zostaje zawieszony. Circus Arc W związku ze sprawą dotyczącą Cyrku „Noah's Ark”, Mrocznym Żniwiarzom zostały przypisane różne zadania. William T. Spears i Ronald Knox są zbierać dusze na dworze barona Kelvina, a Grell, którego okres zawieszenia niedawno się zakończył, był odpowiedzialny za zbieranie dusz w Posiadłości Phantomhive, czym, jak zauważył Ronald Knox, był bardzo podekscytowanyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 15. Luxury Liner Arc Grell i Ronald zostali przydzieleni do zbierania dusz i zbadania sprawy Kuriozalnych Lalek. Obserwują, jak wywala Campania zderza się z górą lodową. Następnie wskakują na pokład statku i pozbawiają głów kilka Kuriozalnych LalekManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 55, str. 29-36. Zmusza Ronalda, aby chwycił go w pasie, podczas gdy on cieszy się nocną bryzą. Wkrótce przestają, gdyż Grell nazywa Ronalda nieciekawym. Ronald przypomina Grellowi, że powinni skupić się na ich obowiązku, bo mają jeszcze ok. tysiąca dusz do zbierania i muszą zbadać też ruszające się zwłoki. Green Witch Arc Ciekawostki * W jego rolę we wszystkich musicalach wcielił się Takuya Uehara. Przypisy }} Nawigacja en:Grell Sutcliff de:Grell Sutcliff ru:Грелль Сатклифф es:Grell Sutcliff fr:Grell Sutcliff pt-br:Grell Sutcliff it:Grell Sutcliff Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc